If I'm so stupid then how do you like this!
by Thousnelda
Summary: America is tired of everyone thinking he and his people are stupid. So to get back at them, he decides to show them how much exactly they rely on his people's inventions. Please read and review


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**This is something that I started a while back and have gradually been adding bits and pieces to. Anyways, so I was thinking about America's stereotype about how he's stupid, and I wanted to write something to counter it.**

If I'm so stupid then how do you like this?

"We know you're stupid, but I thought you would have enough sense to know your plan is utter bull," England scowled as America finished explaining his current plan to stop global warming to the rest of the world meeting members.

"I'm not stupid," America snapped back before saying while pouting, "and neither is my plan."

"Sit down America," Germany said sternly, causing the already pouting American to reluctantly sit. Shortly after that he called a break, to which everyone got out of their seats to talk with their certain groups of friends.

As everyone talked however, America could not help but overhear at least one person in every group talk about how stupid he was. When he heard all of this he became annoyed and shouted out, "So is that what everyone thinks of me, that I'm stupid?"

He did not get a direct answer, but instead everyone simply looked down and nodded. At last Canada tried to mumble out some sort of excuse when England answered, "Yes, we do. You and all other Americans are just fat, idiots. Always have been and always will be."

"That's not true! I've had plenty of smart people from my house," America said defensively.

"It's alright America, you should embrace your idiocy," Russia began, "It causes people to hate you less."

"Shut up commie," America shouted in an outrage, "I won't embrace what I'm not. And people don't hate me!"

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that," Romano said while rolling his eyes.

"You!" was all the outraged American could say before getting up and leaving for the door. He then turned around and said before leaving, "I'll show you how wrong you are!"

For the rest of the day, America was nowhere to be found. His phone was also turned off so that no one could reach him. Trying to just assume that he was simply blowing them off, the other nations went on with the meeting and their usual evening activities before falling asleep. None of them expected what would happen to them the next morning.

* * *

The next morning, England awoke to the sun beating through the hotel room's window on his face. Reaching for the electric clock, he found that it was no longer there. Looking around he noticed that not only was the electric clock gone, but so was the television, the phone, and the few pairs of jeans he brought with him for after the meetings.

In the room above him Sweden and Finland were frantically looking around the room they were sharing, until Finland stopped and said, "Sorry Su-san, but I don't see your bifocals anywhere."

"They c'uldn't just dis'ppe'r," Sweden mumbled while triple checking the floor around the lamp stand.

On another floor, Germany was waking up and going to the bathroom to get ready when and sat down on the toilet. After doing his business, he reached for the toilet paper roll to find however that it was missing. As he looked around to find a spare roll, he also noticed that other things were gone. In total, his bathroom was missing the toilet paper rolls, his dental floss, and his deodorant. When he was done creating a make-shift fix for this issue, he got dressed and went to the ground floor to grab some breakfast.

In the breakfast area, France, Spain and Prussia were trying to figure out how they were to get breakfast. They were already not in the best of moods since the elevator was broken, but when they arrived they found that there was no breakfast. According to the staff, both the stove and the microwave were gone. In the room they could see a rather miffed Austria glaring without glasses at a cup which should have been filled with coffee with Switzerland equally staring at his cup and Lichtenstein staring gloomily at the empty cereal machines and bowls.

"What is going on with this place?" Prussia snapped at the front desk worker, "And why are the elevators broken? Do you really expect us to walk up to the twelfth floor?"

"I'm sorry sir, but last night someone broke the elevator brakes. Along with taking all of our breakfast things," the girl said.

"Forget it amigo. Let's just go to the conference room," Spain said to the others. With this they went to the room to find many of the other nations there looking equally confused and upset to have several of their things taken at random.

As they waited for the others to come in and the meeting to start, they wondered what had happened to their things. Along with this, many of them were beginning to sweat due to the air conditioning in the building being down on an extremely warm day.

Soon it was time for the meeting to start, and everyone was there except America. Germany was about to call the meeting into order when the doors to the room were slammed open.

The person who opened the door was America, dressed in jeans with both his normal glasses and clip on sunglasses and carrying a large cardboard box. He was talking on his cell phone, which made the currently technology-less Japan curious, and sat down in his spot. All of the others looked at him, as he placed his phone in his pocket.

"Whew is it hot in here!" America explained, "So how are your guys' morning?"

"Aweful! What is up with this hotel anyways, dammit?" Romano yelled as America began to snicker.

"Well, I guess that's to be expected. Is that what everyone thinks?" America asked with a wide, almost devilish grin. When the others noticed this grin they began to look at him warily.

England then scowled and asked, "America what did you do now?"

To this America shrugged his shoulders and said, "I figured that since you all think that my guys and I are stupid you wouldn't mind me taking back everything that was invented here."

"So you're the person who took our stuff?" Austria asked, obviously pissed.

"Yep! What, want it back?" America asked and looked around to the others. They gave him looks ranging between shock that he could do this and anger that he did it.

Sweden then looked at America and said, "G've me ba'k m' bi'f'cals."

As America watched several of the others nations begin to agree with Sweden, America said, "Hey, I have no problem giving you guys your stuff back and everything, but it is going to cost you."

"And what do you want?" France asked.

"You guys just have to say that I'm not stupid," America answered. This caused several of the other nations to give him an 'are you serious' look.

"Stop being such a child and give the people their stuff back!" England yelled at him, but instead America simply ignored him and said, "Anyone want to say the magic words?"

It was silent for a few moments before Japan said, "Fine America, you are not as dumb as we thought you were. Can I have my cell phone back now?"

America smiled happily, picked out Japan's cell phone, and gave it to him. After making sure that it was alright, Japan sat down as several others began to cave in and tell America that he was not dumb.

Soon only a few people were left without their things; but those who had not told America he was smart were firm in not tell him. The main person who refused to tell him was England who stated, "We were plenty fine with things before your creations and I can last a few days more without them."

When America heard this, he lost his smile and stared at them. He then said, "We'll see. But I'm willing to bet that you went soft too."

Because of those few people, America refused to turn on the air conditioning. Due to this, as the day went on the room began to become sticky and hot. As the room got hotter and hotter, the people who had already gotten their things began to turn on those who refused to cave in.

At last during the three O'clock break Russia said, "Alright America you are not stupid. Now turn the Air conditioning on, da."

"No can do commie. The air conditioning stays off and the elevator stays broken until you** all** say I'm not stupid," America said while taking out a small hand fan and looking at England. England however simply stayed quiet and glared at him.

During the last part of the meeting, the others nations had had enough of the heat and began to yell at England and the others to simply tell America what he wanted. Several more did cave in to this, leaving only England as the only one left. England however did not say a word for the last part.

It was not until the end of the meeting that England finally walked up to America and said, "So I take it that you are serious about wanting to be told that."

"Yep, and just think; there's still another meeting tomorrow too. And according to the weather it's suppose to be even hotter," America said while smiling and watching as several others who were listening gave out displeased looks.

England then gave out a sigh and said, "Alright America. If being told that you are not stupid is so important to you then fine; America, you are not as stupid as you seem to be. Happy?"

In response America gave out a large smile and hugged England while saying, "You bet! Well, you were the last one so now I have work to do. See you tomorrow!"

With this America left down the stairs, leaving the other nations to stare at his way. The next morning, all of the nations were please to find themselves in their nice air conditioned room, a warm breakfast and working elevators. When they all arrived to the conference room, America was already waiting for them looking his happy, goofy self. The meeting went on as usual, with several people casting glances at the American. They had learned their lesson, and many of them were going to think twice before telling him he was stupid.

**Hope you liked it. And to those wondering, the things that I had taken were items that Wikipedia had listed as American inventions.**

**As always, please review~**


End file.
